1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) power supply device equipped with a dimming function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LED power supply devices have been required not only to be energy saving but also to be capable of producing stylish illumination, and advanced dimming systems have been attracting increasing attention. It is easy to differentiate a good dimming function from a bad one, and thus, to make a product more attractive to consumers, it is necessary to achieve high-level dimming control.
As examples of the conventional technology related to the foregoing, JP-A-2011-108668 and JP-A-2011-187205 can be cited.